Strange Cravings
by HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: Eve begins to eat some odd combinations suddenly, can you guess why? One shot! Sorry summaries are not my best ability. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hello this is the first Fan Fic I have posted in a really long time I think like three years. Any who the big disclaimer like usual I don't own the characters or the T.V show or the movies that all belongs to the creator. Also, a big message to all of you if you don't like the story I've written please just please stop reading and go read something else, I really don't want hate comments, please.**

Eve just couldn't help herself for some reason it looked so tempting to eat of course when she ate the others just gave her an odd look. What Eve had eaten was pickles with peanut butter and chocolate but Eve was to focused on the food in her hands, to notice the three LIT's looking at her funny. "Baird, what the hell are you eating mate?" Ezekiel ask. "Pickles with peanut butter and chocolate, why do you want some?" she replied holding out a pickle to the three of them. The three LIT's just muttered in slight disgust a few no's and went on with their business. It was obvious that the three of them had the same question on their mind's. "Is she pregnant or just being the usual Eve." It was no secret that Eve and Flynn had a bedroom life considering they often showed affection in public.

Later that night Eve was snacking again just this time Flynn was home to watch his wife eat some odd things. Like Mac Cheese with hamburger more of in the hamburger that had pickles, ranch, and ketchup with it. Flynn almost couldn't almost finish his own burger when he watched her eat whatever she was eating. "Eve dear what are you doing?" She looked up at her Librarian "What do you mean?" "Eve, do you not see what you are eating?" Eve just stared at her odd looking burger for a little but after that question.

"How long has this odd snacking been going on dear?" She just shrugged while chewing another bite. Flynn could only raise his eyebrows at his guardian wife. "Eve maybe we should do a pregnancy test?" The blonde gave him a weird look, "Why?" "Why my guardian because you might be pregnant." Eve slowly put her burger if you can even call it that down. "Do you want kids Flynn?" His reply came quickly "Of course I want kids Eve, we've been married for three years." Flynn paused for a moment, "Did you think I wouldn't want children Eve?" The librarian gave his guardian a reassuring smile.

"Well you are always busy with missions and protecting the Library, I just figured you might not want some because you're so busy all of the time plus you're just getting used to having other people around you and working with others." Her husband stood up and kneeled down by her side make the blonde flush a bit. The brunette took her hands in his, "Eve I've been alone for so long now that I have you and the others, adding more to our small family would make me the happiest man in the world." Flynn kissed Eve's knuckles and then stood up a bit to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

A few days later Eve went to the doctors to officially test to see if she was pregnant and the test came back positive they also found out Eve was close 4 months pregnant which meant morning sickness would be kicking in soon. However, that didn't bother Eve at all she was just too happy to care. Everyone congratulated the married couple on having a new addition to the family on its way. Eve was also told that being pregnant means she's going to have to stop being the guardian for a while.

During the night they had all joked about Jenkins being Grandpa Jenkins. Jenkins had done what he usually does and secretly smiled when no one was looking. Flynn and Eve also had a long talked and asked Cassandra and Stone to be the child's godparents. Cassandra was so happy she starts to cry, even Stone was tearing up a bit. They had accepted, though, all of them were happy that their little family was going to get a little bit bigger. Flynn was watching the events go by he no longer needed to run, he would need to be there for his child unlike how his father was unable to be there during his childhood. He had a family now and Flynn was going to make sure it stayed a damn good and happy one at that.


End file.
